


It's Not All Fireworks

by compo67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Celebrations, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fertility Issues, Happy Ending, Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jared, Schmoop, Top Jensen, birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt: After several years of trying and finally having a successful pregnancy, Jared and Jensen can finally celebrate the birth of their child.</p><p>[July 2015 Kink Meme Fill]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not All Fireworks

 

There are some who might say that Jared becomes a little too involved in celebrating life events.

When Jensen graduated college, Jared was at the ceremony with a bouquet of flowers. Plus a dozen balloons. And then there was the bottle of champagne hidden in his backpack. And once the ceremony was over, there was the sky writing that was supposed to spell out: Congrats Jen. It looked more like Conyrols Jon, but the intention was there.

When they bought their first condo together, Jared threw a backyard party, complete with six piece bluegrass band and one rented smoke pit for all the ribs and brisket the sixty people invited--and the eighty who showed up--could eat.

Jared defends himself against such accusations by stating and restating that celebrations are meant to be special. They both work fifty hour weeks in their respective fields--Jensen as a child psychologist and Jared as a school nurse. So, since they work hard, Jared is perpetually determined to play hard.

For years, they tried to expand their anniversary celebrations, birthdays, professional promotions, and personal accomplishments into one more birthday.

But it never happened.

Two birthdays in their house never became three despite years of trying.

Until around nine months ago.

Jared scaled back for that celebration. He woke Jensen up on a Sunday morning with waffles, strawberries, mimosas (a fake one for himself), and page fifteen of their Sex Positions for Zodiac Signs book. Page fifteen does entail getting up from bed and traveling over to the shower, but for a Pisces like Jensen it's always worth it.

It was a sunny morning in March.

Ten minutes into this surprise, Jared got down to the big reveal. He kissed Jensen and dug around in the nightstand drawer.

"Just... give me... a minute..."

"I would, but you're kind of on top of me," Jensen murmured, attempting to wriggle out of the hold. "Can't... breathe... lungs... crushed..."

With a snort, Jared dug his free elbow into Jensen's ribs. "Shut up. I love you."

"Got a weird way of showin' it, trying to smother me."

"It was just... here..." The drawer seemed to extend into eternity. Finally, the second Jensen bit into one of the waffles, Jared grasped the object in question. He had no fireworks planned at that particular moment, but he hoped his announcement made up for it.

Holding one positive pregnancy test up in victory, Jared declared, "We're pregnant."

A piece of waffle fell out of Jensen's mouth as he peered up in awe.

And then, a second later, Jensen's nose scrunched.

"Jay, that's a pregnancy test."

"Uh, yeah."

"You peed on that."

Jared looked over at the stick and shrugged.

"You're gonna be dealing with worse from now on, daddy-o."

 

That prophecy came true.

There is much worse than having a pregnancy test shoved in your face.

Except, the baby hasn't arrived yet. Worse, so far, has been dealing with the trials and troubles of pregnancy during a Maine winter.

Jared planned an extravagant New Years' Eve party for themselves and their baby, because by then the baby would be a week old. Fate did not play to Jared's plans. He had to cancel the band, the caterer, the fireworks, the photo booth, and the DJ three hours ago. Instead of hosting and having a party, Jared has now found himself in a tub full of water on New Year's Eve.

Instead of eating as many pigs in a blanket as he can stuff into his mouth at once, Jared huffs and puffs and attempts to blow their condo down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOTHER OF FUCK!"

The lack of morning sickness in the first trimester indicated to Jared that delivery might be somewhat easy. The lack of migraines and bloating in his second trimester added to that hope.

Lies. All of them, lies.

"I thought you weren't going to swear in labor," Jensen chimes in, bringing in a step stool to sit on. "You lasted... what... ten minutes?"

Reclining against the edge of the tub, Jared looks up at the bathroom ceiling instead of over at his boyfriend, who is actively not helping.

Labor is not pretty. It's not the beautiful miracle of life on display. It is searing pain, ripping through him from the inside out while Jensen gets to sit there and hold his hand. He might be useful in a little bit, but at the moment, pain takes the driver's seat.

"I don't... wanna... do this!" Jared shrieks, twisting in pain. "Take it out, for the love of... oh fuck...!"

An hour of this screaming and heaving produces very little change. Jensen calls their families and gives everyone an update, with as little of Jared's screaming in the background as possible. He doesn't want to panic anyone; both their families had their concerns about a home birth. But from what Jensen learned working with midwife since May, Jared's doing fine--until around 11:30 pm, when Jared should have been already holding his baby and raising a toast to the room full of family and friends around them.

"Two more big pushes," Jensen shouts out above Jared's screams. "C'mon, Jay, you can do it."

Green eyes focus on what Jared imagines can't look pretty at the moment. Every ounce of Jensen's energy concentrates on bringing life into this world. His tongue sticks out just a bit, and his brow furrows.

Jared takes his cue from Jensen; he braces his arms against the bathtub and his legs against Jensen’s shoulders.

He didn't plan anything for this right _now_. He had at first, but then the baby decided not to show up until a week after his original due date. Now, there's nothing in place. There is only pain and screaming and sweat pouring down his face. No flowers, no balloons, no fireworks...

"He's okay," Jensen calls out in joy. "He's just fine, Jay. Holy... look at him. Here's daddy, kiddo."

One messy, angry, perfect baby finds a home in Jared's arms.

And if that wasn't enough for Jared, Jensen completes the celebration.

At 12:01 a.m., on New Years' Day, Jensen kisses Jared's forehead and brushes his hair away from his face. He looks down at their baby and back at Jared, a proud smile on his face despite the blood, sweat, and tears they've been through just for this.

"I love you both," Jensen murmurs.

He places a tiny New Year’s hat on Jared's head.

It’s not all fireworks here, but it’s all Jared needs.

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble before i get back into the swing of things. :)


End file.
